I love you but my father is going to kill me
by Mysticwriter2007
Summary: Malfoy finally confeses to Harry his feelings how does this affect everyone in the process OOC,Slash,Yaoi,Smut,Shonei,Cursing sorry a lot of warnings i know but they are necessary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters lucky J. K. Rowling

Summary: First HD, DM Slash I know really bunched together but it's a ONE SHOT plz read and tell whether to continue or not and read my other Red Fountain Stories

I was inspired by reading all the HD and MD Slashes so I decided why not I'll try tel me whether to keep going with it or stop Enjoy! R&R.

"Watch where you're going Potter" said Draco Malfoy sneering at Harry, Ron, and Hermione after quickly dropping a note into Harry's hand Harry quickly clenched it and stuffed it into his robes pocket so no one saw. "What a prick" said Ron scowling back at him "Ron don't pay him any mind he is just being immature" said Hermione. "Harry don't you think he is a prick" said Ron walking into the Charms classroom "yeah real prick" said Harry not really listening thinking more about the note Malfoy had just given to him. As class started Professor Flitwick began talking about the uses of Disillusionment Charms Harry stopped paying attention and read the note that Malfoy had given and made sure no one saw it the note read. '_Meet me in the Owlery After Dinner you leave first I'll meet you up there Malfoy P.S. this is not a trick I promise'._

Harry took a great deal of class time to think about this finally he decided he would meet him "Harry" said Professor Flitwick in his squeaky voice "What is the Disillusionment Charm used for?" Harry thought for a moment "to make people blend into their surroundings" said Harry nervously. "Excellent 10 points to Gryffindor," said Professor Flitwick excitedly.

Dinner came quite rapidly and soon everyone was in the Great Hall laughing and talking among each other Neville was talking to a girl beside him about the uses of Gillyweed Ron and Hermione were arguing about homework again. Harry began to stand up till something grab him. "Where are you going?" said Ron holding on to his robes "Just to the Owlery to feed Hedwig and then to the Common Room to do some homework meet me in the common room later so we can study ok" said Harry trying to sound convincing. "Alright see you later," said Ron letting go and turning back to Hermione to argue some more.

Harry moved into the Owlery and leaned against the window thinking about what Malfoy wanted to talk about. He heard the door slam and he hid behind one of the poles. "Harry" Malfoy whispered quietly Harry had never heard Malfoy call him by his first name Harry came out of the shadows to expose himself to the fading sunlight. "What did you want Malfoy?" said Harry trying not to sound nervous. "Well I wanted to talk to you about something?" said Malfoy nervously 'What is it?" said Harry growing impatient. "Well I like someone but they hate me and I want to go out with them but I don't want them to think I am weak so how do I go about doing this?" Harry stood there shocked that Malfoy, Draco Malfoy liked someone "Well if it is Pansy Parkinson she would be thrilled and she doesn't hate you" said Harry walking around a bit. Malfoy stepped closer to Harry "Harry its not Pansy its you I like you" Malfoy grabbed Harry's head and pulled him into the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. When Malfoy finally broke it he looked into Harry's green eyes "Wow well I thought that would clear things up and your eyes are so beautiful" said Malfoy. Harry just stood there stunned till he finally broke out of it. "Well Draco I didn't expect that but I do like you and I would date you oh bloody hell" Harry started kissing Malfoy and he pushed his tongue into Malfoy's mouth and started massaging his tongue with his own. Harry broke the kiss and looked at Malfoy "So does that mean we can date" said Malfoy looking hopeful. "Yeah it does and by the way I don't think you are weak I think you're pretty hot." And with that Harry turned and left the Owlery leaving Malfoy with a huge grin on his face and Malfoy was in his best mood that year.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it took me a long time to update just don't hurt plz review this is hard to do between midterms but I have 1 exempt yay

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters Lucky J.K. Rowling. Enjoy chapter 2

**Warning:** This chappie is going to a little violence and just a dash of cursing oh yeah like some of my favorite fanfic writers say boy X boy action don't like don't read

Harry and Malfoy have been dating for a month and they are pretty happy with each other until someone finds out about them

"Harry I love you so much but what will we do if someone finds out" said Malfoy breaking their make out session in Harry's dorm

"Draco don't worry no one will find out about us unless someone says something and I don't think anyone else knows so relax" said Harry continuing to kiss Draco's neck

Ron ran up to the Gryffindor tower to get his book for Transfiguration before Mcgonagall gave him detention that would be bad for him.

"Man Mcgonagall is going to kill me for not being prepared and for me being late for class again. I wonder where Harry is he's probably in class already," said Ron running faster before the stairs changed.

Harry and Draco were continuing to make out when Ron busts open the door to the dorm.

"Harry what the fuck is going on in here," said Ron nearly falling over "Why are you kissing Malfoy"

"Ron I…. I umm I…." said Harry drawing a blank

"Get out of here Weasley before I hex you," said Malfoy standing up drawing his wand

"Draco please don't let me explain to him please Draco" said Harry pleading to Draco looking into his eyes

"Alright Harry baby if he messes with you I'll be out to kill him in an instant just call me" said Malfoy pulling on his shoes

"Thanks baby I'll be back in a little while" said Harry blowing him a kiss and taking Ron to the Common Room "Ron listen please you can't tell anyone about this ok not until we are comfortable"

"Harry how can you be saying this you were making out with Malfoy in our dorm" said Ron getting a little hysterical

"Well the Head Boy's room was locked and he had forgotten his password" said Harry with a nervous chuckle

"Harry this isn't funny you're a fucking faggot I have a faggot for a best mate" said Ron getting up

"Ron" said Harry grabbing Ron's hand

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME HARRY!!!" said Ron angry tears spilling down his red cheeks Ron drew his wand quickly "RICTUSEMPRA" yelled Ron quickly

"ProtÈgÈ" throwing up a shield quickly "RON WILL YOU BE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" said Harry yelling at the to of his lungs

"NO!" said Ron throwing another spell "RICTUSEMPRA!"

"PROT…G…!" said Harry throwing up another shield

Malfoy heard all the shouting and ran out of the dorm and into the Common Room where he saw Harry dodging and putting up shields while Ron threw out spells as fast as he could

"EXPELIRIUMS" yelled Malfoy

Ron's wand fell to the stone floor with a clatter and all the yelling stopped Malfoy's wand pointed at Ron and Harry's wand in a defensive position Ron just standing still angry and red in the face

"Ron please" said Harry Ron ran from the room and out the portrait hole "Ron" whispered Harry before breaking down in tears on the floor

"Its ok Harry don't worry everything will be find just fine" said Draco rocking back and forth with Harry in his arms whispering sweet nothings into Harry's ears in a strange language comforting Harry and that is how they stayed for an hour till Harry fell asleep Draco carried Harry to bed and covered him and he left to go to his own dorm

Well I hope everyone likes chapter 2 Read and Review plz and thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back what is going to happen to Ron and Harry's what about the school finding out? What is going between Draco and Harry I am going to tell you Enjoy R&R Contains lemon ha I finally have some.

Chapter 3:

The next morning Harry woke up thinking about what happened last night

'Ron had attack him and called him a fag and Draco had disarmed him then Ron ran'

Tears slowly filled his eyes stinging them he sniffed them back when he heard a loud noise that startled him it was Ron snoring Harry smiled on the inside but was frowning on the outside thinking about how Ron may betray him and tell the school. Harry slowly got up to get ready to get breakfast and get ready for class.

After a quick shower Draco got ready to walk down to the Great Hall on the way down Draco saw some Hufflepuff girls walk by and giggle at him

"Hey Draco" said the one with blond hair and blue eyes

"Hey" said Draco giving them a wicked smile

The girls giggled even harder Draco was so busy smiling at them he didn't see Harry and walked right into him. Draco turned around quickly to make sure the girls were gone then turned back to Harry

"Aw baby I am so sorry for running into you are you alright anything broken" said Draco worry all over his face

"Draco calm down I am fine," said Harry getting up "I saw you looking at those girls are you turning straight on me Draco?"

Harry said this slightly smiling at him Draco had became worried again he was scared Harry would dump him thinking he was cheating on him

"Harry I was just acting so they didn't get suspicious I love you to much to cheat on you" said Draco pulling Harry close and kissing him lightly on the lips

"Draco I know I was just messing with you. You know like I want to do later mess around with you in your dorm this time" said Harry pushing his arousal into Draco's groin

"Oh well we can how about 11:00 tonight use your invisibility cloak password is Salazar is power ok are you going to be there" said Draco kissing Harry again

"Hell yeah I can't pass up something like that' said Harry kissing Draco on the corner of his mouth "So do you think Ron will tell anyone I mean he was pretty upset with me he may tell"

Draco just stared into those startling green eyes even Draco didn't know he hadn't thought about it

"Well he could but if he does I will hex him" said Draco hugging Harry closer

"No please don't I think it is time we told everyone that we are dating" said Harry into Draco's blue gray eyes "I mean if you want to Draco this could really upset things with you and your father I mean really badly"

Draco just stood there looking at Harry not really sure if he was really ready to tell anyone about him and Harry but if Harry was really sure then he was going to go with his baby

"Well if you are sure about this Harry alright lets do it now in the Great Hall during breakfast ready" said Draco looking at Harry

Harry nodded his head they walked into the Great Hall hand in hand

"Excuse me!" Harry yelled no one heard him

"Hold on baby boy," said Draco pulling his wand out and pointing it Harry's throat "_Snorous_"

Harry tried again to get everyone's attention

"Excuse me!" said Harry scaring himself for a moment but everyone did quiet down eventually. Everyone turned to where the voice had come from even Ron turned around

"Everyone I have something to tell you I am not straight as everyone thinks I am gay and dating Draco Malfoy yeah that's right I am a poofer, faggot, a cock sucker and a dame good one. So if anyone wants make fun of me go ahead," said Harry he turned to Draco and kissed him passionately on the lips after about 2 mintues Harry broke the kiss and stared at the crowd while they stared back in shock or awe. After a second of that there was clapping someone was clapping for them but who Harry and Draco stared up at the staff table and saw Dumbledore was the one clapping for them

"Bravo boys that is great bravery to come forward to the whole school and tell everyone how you feel about each other for that I am proud" said Dumbledore still clapping and yelling bravo

"Thank you professor" said Harry his voice still booming from the voice amplifying charm "baby could you remove the charm"

"Oh sure baby" with a small flick of his wand Harry's voice was back to normal When they both turned around they saw the whole Great Hall clapping for them even Ron was clapping and smiling at him

11:00 outside of Draco's dorm portrait

"Salazar is Power" whispered Harry from under the invisibility cloak

"Password accepted," said the portrait Harry walked into the portrait hole and saw that it was decorated with red hearts floating in midair, roses emitting gold sparkles, candles floating in midair with different colored flames, and incenses smoking out the words I love you in midair. Harry came from under the cloak completely shocked

"Hey baby boy hope you like I thought we should celebrate for our accomplishment," said Draco wearing just a pair of silk green and silver boxers with the head of his member a little exposed

"Draco oh this is beautiful I love it," said Harry running to him kissing him

"I knew you would but enough talk" said Draco kissing Harry again.

Starting to undress him starting with his T-shirt Draco felt Harry's abs and shuddered a bit Harry just laughed quietly at him Draco kept kissing him. Pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth Harry obliged by letting him in Draco could taste the treacle tart Harry had for dessert. Draco kept undressing Harry next he unbuttoned Harry's jeans and put his hands on Harry's already hardening member Harry moaned into Draco's mouth.

Draco laid him on the bed and lay on top of Harry still kissing him. Draco sat up from the kiss Harry started to whimper but Draco just kept stroking Harry slowly Harry moaned a bit more Draco slipped his boxers off then Harry's and threw them to the floor Draco continued to kiss Harry.

"Draco I need you please fuck me now!" yelled Harry breaking the heated kiss

Draco performed a protection spell and grabbed the lube. He lubed up three fingers he stuck his first one in slowly earning him a moan from Harry

"Uhhhh Draco come on please I am going to cum"

Draco just smiled and stuck in a second finger pumping Harry gently to get Harry prepped for what was to come (no pun intended) Draco slid in a final finger and Harry screamed with pleasure

"Draco please come on I need this badly I need you to take me" said Harry threw moans of pleasure while Draco moved his fingers in and out of him

"Alright but you told me to" Draco pulled his fingers out and grabbed more lube and slicked up his erect member Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance Draco entered slowly earning him another moan of pleasure

Harry could feel himself clenching and unclenching at the feel of Draco's member in him he soon got used to it and nodded to Draco he was ready.

Draco saw Harry's nod and pulled himself all the way out leaving the tip in and pushed back into Harry hard getting Harry to scream as Draco hit his prostate Draco pulled out again and slammed into him again after several thrust Draco grabbed Harry's throbbing member and stroked him hard.

"Draco I can f-feel myself climaxing…. Draco……uhhhh…… Draco I'm coming" with one last scream Harry poured his seed over Draco himself and the bed

"Oh…… Harry that's just what I needed….. I am…… coming too" and with a final thrust Draco let his seed flow into Harry.

"Draco I love you so much" said Harry as he laid down while Draco pulled out of him "that was incredible"

"Yeah I know and I love you too Harry I don't know what I would do without you"

Both boys laid down underneath the covers and with one final kiss feel asleep in each others arms

Alright people lets hear some reviews I hope everyone is having a nice Christmas everyone I am waiting on permission to continue a HSM story from a good author so get ready to read that and i need at least 12 reviews to continue i just need to make sure everyone is still reading flames are not welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I am so sorry for taking so long I had work basketball homework and then I kept having writers so I apologize for my ass being such an ass.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :( **

**Harry's P.O.V**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling all the effects of last night he looked around the room seeing the incense had burned out, The candles had been extinguished, and the roses that were emitting the gold shimmer was dried up. Their clothes (more his clothes) were in a pile on the floor. In the midst of his thought he heard Draco groan.

**Draco's P.O.V**

Draco slowly opened his eyes to the bright sunlight he looked and saw Harry deep in thought. He started to admire what made Harry perfect for him. Harry's jaw line was very well chiseled, his eyes were a brilliant green, and just the way he breathed drove him crazy, but he knew they had class that day so he started groaning to catch Harry's attention.

**My P.O.V**

"Good Morning baby" said Harry looking up at Draco stunning blue-gray eyes.

"Morning ready to get up" said Draco kissing Harry on the top of his head.

"No I want to stay here," said Harry squirming like a 5yr. old would do.

"I'm sorry but we can't we have class so come on we need to get up" said Draco lovingly

"No" said Harry getting comfortable

"I know how to get you up" said Draco slyly "want to take a shower?"

"Hmm meet me in there" said Harry jumping up and running to the bathroom

"Knew I could get him up," said Draco smiling to himself he got up and walked to the bathroom to join Harry.

Harry was standing under the hot steaming water looking seductive. Draco got in and saw him Draco stepped closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Draco ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip asking permission to enter.

Harry accepted and let Draco slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. Draco explored Harry's sweet mouth with his tongue. Draco pulled back and started attacking Harry's putting little bites and kisses. Harry moaned and ran his hands threw Draco's platinum blond hair. Draco moved one hand to Harry's chest the other down to Harry's rock hard dick.

"Draco…hmm…I need you," said Harry through moans of pure ecstasy

Draco smiled wickedly at Harry and performed a wandless protection spell and summoned the tube of lube to him and lubed u his dick. Draco turned Harry around and bent him over Draco slowly entered Harry

"Hmm…Draco…good" moaned Harry incoherently

Draco pushed all the way in till his shaft was completely by Harry's arse. Draco gave Harry a moment to adjust to his size.

"Draco…go…hurry," said Harry moving his hips

Draco pulled out till only his tip remained in he slammed into Harry full force. Harry screamed in pleasure.

"Yeah Harry you are so tight," said Draco biting down on his lip.

Draco kept picking up speed Harry screaming out orders to him to go faster and harder which Draco obeyed fully. Harry was stroking himself as Draco pound him into oblivion.

"Draco I'm…uhhhh" In a pure flash of white Harry came all over his hand

"Baby boy…fuck…ahhhh" screamed Draco as he poured his seed into Harry

Draco pulled out of Harry, which made Harry wince slightly

"Draco that was great" said Harry hugging Draco

"Glad you enjoyed it" said Draco Harry on the forehead "Ok Harry we really need to get ready for class

"Oh alright what do you have today" said Harry grabbing the soap and rubbing over

Draco's body

"Charms, Transfiguration, Break, potions with you, and DADA, What about you baby?" said Draco rinsing soap Harry had rubbed on him, Draco turned around and rubbed Harry down with the soap

"DADA, Herbology, Break, Potions, and Charms we have a break together we can hangout together during break" said Harry rinsing the soap off himself.

"Ok let's hangout down by the lake, we need to talk anyway" said Draco stepping out of the shower.

"What about?" asked Harry stepping out of the shower right behind Draco

"About when we get down there I'll tell you," said Draco smirking and handing Harry a towel

"Tell me now Draco," said Harry in a cute pleading voice taking the towel from him

"No, but I will tell what the talk is about" said Draco holding Harry close to him "Its about me and you"

"That sure told me a lot," said Harry pulling away from Draco's grip and walking to the bedroom

"Baby boy I'm sorry but I don't want to say it here someone may hear us," said Draco walking out behind Harry grabbing his wand from the nightstand.

"Ok I'll wait if you won't tell me," said Harry picking up his wand also.

"So you understand then" asked Draco stepping closer to Harry

"Yeah fully" said Harry smiling at him

"Awww baby thanks" said Draco kissing Harry on his lips lightly

"Alright alright lets get dressed," said Harry stepping back

"Ok first imagine your outfit, do you have the outfit" said Draco raising his wand

Harry nodded, Draco flicked his wand a blue shot of light fired out of his wand and hit Harry. Harry opened his eyes and he was wearing a red short sleeved polo with black pants and his school robes

_**(This spell can be messed with even if the person imagined the outfit correctly)**_

"Perfect your turn" said Harry raising his wand with a wicked smile "ready"

Draco nodded and Harry flicked his wand another blue shot was fired. Draco looked down and saw he was wearing a huge pink dress complete with whit gloves and heels. Harry fell to the floor screaming with laughter.

"Ha funny change me before we are late baby" pleaded Draco

"ok ok just one question can I call you Drakina," said Harry still rolling with laughter

"NO! Now change me," said Draco slightly annoyed

"Alright Alright don't get your petticoats in a bunch" Harry flicked his wand again and Draco was in the right outfit

"Thank You now lets get to class before we are late," said Draco grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him along

**Ok Everyone I need some feedback here what does Draco and Harry need to talk about I'll tell you later for now review sweet hearts. Oh Dracolover18 thank you for being my 12th reviewer and thanks everyone those reviews are very encouraging **


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I get it I am a lazy bum but yall did not review to my last chapter I told you I was not kidding people need to review cuz that stops me from writing. So R&R and Enjoy. Also this is just a gap filler next chapter the Drama starts.

* * *

A very paranoid Harry is in DADA confiding in his two confidants Ron and Hermonie.

"Harry why would he break up with you he loves you to much to let go," said Hermonie successfully stinging her toad on the first try

"Yeah mate if he really didn't like you do you think he would have went through all the trouble to make sure everyone knew how much he loved you" said Ron setting his toad on fire.

"I know he loves me its just I don't know I am so confused" said Harry deflating his own toad like a balloon instead of stinging it

"Maybe he's just going to talk to you about coming over for summer vacation" said Hermonie putting out Ron's toad with a water charm.

"Yeah mate so stop worrying," said Ron

"Maybe you right but what about Dumbledore he won't allow me to be away from the Dursley's because of the bond thing" said Harry inflating his toad

"Harry you are fucking Voldemort's most trusted Voldemort would try something while you're under Dumbledore's protection, sometimes you two are complete fucking idiots"

Harry and Ron stared at her in complete shock, seeing as Hermione had exploded in the middle of class

I think she is PMSing" whispered Harry to Ron

Ron nodded "Well Hermione do you feel better now that you have cussed out half the class"

And indeed half the class was staring at her. She started to blush very embarrassed

"Well I defiantly feel better," said Hermione sinking into her seat

"Come on guys the bell's going to ring," said Harry giggling.

They put their toads in the box and put their books away to get ready to go to Herbology.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Son of a B-I-T-C-H!" was the first thing Harry yelled when the baby Venomous Tentacular bit his finger they were working on growing a Venomous Tentacular.

"Holy Shit!" yelled Ron when his plant bit him on the nose

"Well Harry you need to just stop worrying when the time comes Draco is going to tell you how much he really cares for you ok" Hermione pulled the plant off of Ron's nose and set it down on the table "Ron I wish you would ask me out already"

"Ok fine Hermione will you be y girlfriend," asked Ron

"Sure, but when I study you will study with me," said Hermione

"Awwwww that' so sw-" Harry felt something hit him on the head a note fell in front of him he opened it and it said from Seamus

_Harry what the hell are u doing with that Slytherin I know he can't satisfy u like a nice Irish cock like mine could would it come on talk to me when we are in the Common Room._

On the bottom of the note was a picture of Harry bent over a bed with Seamus pounding him in the ass while Harry yelled in pleasure.

Harry closed the note and torched it with a blasting spell Harry then turned around when Seamus winked and licked his lips at him.

"Well Seamus to tell you the truth that Slytherin really can satisfy more than your small Irish dick can so go fuck a dog or something you perverted bastard!" screamed Harry

"Whatever you don't know what you're missing," said Seamus still looking at Harry lustfully

"Your going to be missing your dick if you don't leave me alone you perv" said Harry turning back around to face his plant

"Whatever Harry you know you want this meat in your ass" said Seamus leaning back

"_Levicorpus_" screamed Harry, Seamus was screaming to let him down he was hanging upside down by his ankle " I think not u perv" the whole class saw Seamus floating and laughed at him.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

In the transfiguration room Draco was having the dilemma of how to tell Harry they are in danger.

Ok people i need some reviews to keep me going so plz R&R until next time kiddies.


	6. Chapter 6

The Talk: Chapter 6

_**Yeah I know I take long enough to update but hey at least I do update but I have been so busy with exams and Graduating High School Yeah '07!!! But yeah R&R people.**_

Draco had sat in Transfiguration trying to think of ways to keep Harry safe from his father Lucius Malfoy. Draco had received a letter the night he and Harry had had sex in his room.

Draco opened the letter with the Malfoy Seal on it:

_Draco,_

_I heard of what you did in the Great Hall. Are you trying to ruin the Malfoy name you ungrateful brat. I spent 39 years pulling this name to the surface and you are trying to destroy it by saying you are a cock sucking fag. But you are dating Harry Potter and Voldemort wants him, Draco I will make a deal with you. If you bring me Harry Potter I will let you live this disgusting lifestyle. If you refuse I will disown you kill Harry Potter then kill you. Send a letter back with your answer. I'll be waiting Draco._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco looked at the letter for a while before he put it in a drawer for later, The bell for class to end and break to begin rang and Draco made his way down to the lake.

"Hey Harry baby" said Draco running to Harry and kissing him on the cheek and hugging him 'I have to tell him today' thought Draco

"Hi baby how are you" said Harry being pulled into the hug ' this must be serious he looked so worried'

'Well here goes nothing' thought Draco pulling back "Harry baby I have to tell you something" started Draco slowly.

"Ok go ahead baby" said Harry sitting down on the grass pulling Draco down with him.

Draco slowly sat down beside Harry "Harry my father wants me to hand you over to him and Voldemort. If I do then you die and I live, If I don't………We both die" said Draco very slowly and sadly.

Harry stared at Draco as he stopped talking "Draco what the fuck are we going to do I don't want to be handed over and would you actually betray me like that I love you please don't or I will be forced to kill you."

"Harry I am not going to do it I am going to keep you and me safe ok don't worry I would never betray you I love you too.

Harry and Draco sat at the edge of the lake in each others arms discussing ways to keep each other safe form Draco's father.

"Harry we have to flee live in hiding-" Draco was cut off by Harry

"Draco I am not hiding form him I will kill him fir- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed in agony as his scar started searing with pain, then he blacked out.

"Harry baby are you alright speak to me!!" Draco screamed over Harry's lifeless body. Draco started to scream for help but no one heard him he thought.

"What in the world is all that bloody noise" bellowed Hagrid, Hagrid looked out his hut window to see Harry lying on the ground not moving and Malfoy yelling for help. Hagrid jumped up and ran out his door nearly breaking it.

"Malfoy what the bloody hell did you do to him Harry wake up lad!!" yelled Hagrid. Hagrid knew that Malfoy and Harry were together but he still didn't trust him.

"Hagrid I did nothing he grabbed at his scar and started screaming then blacked out. We have to get him to Madame Pomfrey" said Draco to the giant.

Hagrid nodded and picked up Harry and ran towards the castle with Draco on his tail.

**Harry's dream:**

"**Harry I love you" said Draco kissing him**

"**I love you too Draco" and Harry kissed back**

**The ground under them started to quake and a crack opened up in the ground. Lord Voldemort emerged from the crack with Lucius by his side. **

"**I have waited so long for this Potter **_**Avada Cadarva!!" **_**yelled Voldemort. A flash of acid green light flew out the tip of Voldemort's wand.**

"**No Draco!!!!!!" screamed Harry Draco had jumped in front of the spell to save him.**

"Draco!!!!!" screamed Harry as he woke up from his nightmare.

"Harry what is it are you okay?" asked Draco from where he was sitting on a chair next to Harry's bed.

"Draco! I had the worst dream that Voldemort killed you!" yelled Harry as he reached over to hug Draco to make sure he was real.

"Shhhh its ok Harry calm down its ok I am here go back to sleep we will talk more in the morning ok" said Draco holding Harry close to him.

Harry nodded and let go of Draco and laid back down under the cover and fell back into a comfortable sleep.

'Yes tomorrow we will figure something out to keep us safe so that we may be happy together. I refuse to let him harm you I will kill my own father before I let anything happen to you.'

Alright people this is the longest Chapter I have ever written but I think it is ok you tell me until next time everyone. And Remember R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know I know I suck because i cant update but you have to forgive me i have been having a hard time but guess what writers block is gone and i know how to write again everyone cheer but watch because now i shall be writing lot more.

That afternoon Madame Pomfrey let Harry go after one more check.

"Come Mr. Potter one more check" said Madame Pomfrey pulling out her wand

"No madame Pomfrey I am fine" said Harry walking away quickly with Draco in tow

"Come on Harry let her check just to make sure" said Draco pleadingly trying to slow Harry down

"No, I want to leave" said Harry still pulling his blond lover along

Draco sighed and moved in front of his emerald eye lover.

"Harry please let her check you once more please" Harry stared at Draco ready to say no again. "Harry I love you I want to make sure alright please baby"

Harry looked at Draco tears stinging the back of his eyes "I love you too but no I am ok" said Harry moving the back of his hand across Draco's cheek lovingly.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance "Your so stubborn" Draco picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Draco! Let me go!!" Harry struggled against his blond haired lover.

"No Harry this for your own good" said Draco holding on to Harry tight carrying him to the bed.

"I know whats good for you a good kick in the bullocks, Draco your not getting sex for a year!!" yelled Harry furious that his boyfriend would do this to him.

Madame Pomfrey watched the scene unfold blushing slightly."Now, Now Mr. Potter I just want to make sure ok"

Draco dropped harry onto one of the beds and sat beside him taking his hand. "Baby just once please i promise to make it up to you" said Draco kissing Harry's hand tenderly

"Alright, alright" said Harry finally annoyed "Do the check and this is the last one"

"Correct Mr. Potter" said Madame Pomfrey pulling out her wand "Now just relax Mr. Potter" Madame Pomfrey ran her wand over Harry's head, neck, arms, and chest her tip glowing green, till she reached the stomach and her wand glowed blue.

"Oh this can't be right" she chuckled and moved her wand back to his chest the tip turning green, but when she moved the tip back to his stomach it glowed blue again "Oh dear."

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Harry worried that there might be something wrong.

"Mr. Potter when was the last time you and Mr. Malfoy had sex?" asked Madame Pomfrey her wand still at Harry's stomach.

Harry blushed pure crimson "Um..three days ago in the shower" said Harry still blushing

"Did you use a protection spell?" asked the medi-witch turning and going to the file cabinet and pulling out a manila folder.

"Harry I don't think I used one" said Draco looking at Harry disappointed in himself that he didn't remember to whisper one.

"Its ok Draco its not like I can get pregnant" giggled Harry

"Actually Mr. Potter you can" said the medi-witch coming back to them with the folder in hand "Its a gene thats dormant in Potter men unless they have sex with a male and are the submissive one in the relationship. And i assume you are the submissive one in the relationship."

"Um..yes I am" said Harry slightly thrown at the mention that he could get pregnant.

"Well if that is the case then Mr.Potter you are pregnant congratulations" said Madame Pomfrey.

"What!?...How?..What?..I can't...what? uhhhh" babbled harry till he completely fainted onto the floor.

. Madame Pomfrey went over to her medicine cabinet and pulled out"Maybe i should have said it with a bit more tact" said Madame Pomfrey

"You think!!" snarled Draco dropping down to is unconscious boyfriend. Draco picked Harry up and put him on the bed gently.

"Harry baby wake up baby please" said Draco soothingly while stroking Harry's cheek tenderly. Harry didn't wake. Madame Pomfrey went over to her medicine cabinet and pulled out"Maybe i should have said it with a bit more tact" said Madame Pomfrey

a vile of smelling liquid. a vile of smelling liquid.

"What the hell is that!?" said Draco holding his nose

"Smelling salts" said Madame Pomfrey matter of factly opening the horrible smelling vile. Madame Pomfrey set the vile under Harry's nose. Emerald eyes fluttered open the shot wide from the stench

"What the fuck is that!?" yelled Harry jumping away from it as fast as possible making him fall off the bed and on his arse.

"Harry you ok?" asked Draco bending to the floor to check his injured lover.

"Yeah I am alright" said Harry standing up and rubbing his sore bottom.

"Good so how do you feel about having my child?" asked Draco kissing Harry on the forehead and smiling Harry opened his mouth, but Draco interrupted him. "I know its a lot to take in and I want you to have the child, but Harry do you want?" Harry hugged Draco and looked into his eyes.

"Draco can we take care of it? I mean we are graduating this year and Voldemort I still have to defeat him, I don't know Draco" said Harry.

"So you don't want to have the baby" said Draco a little upset

"Draco I wan to but right now isn't the best time I have these obligations to do" said Harry

"So you want to abort it" said Draco letting go of Harry anger rising inside of him "You want to kill our first child!?"

"Draco you have to understand I have no choice!!" yelled Harry moving towards Harry

"You have a fucking choice Potter you just don't know how the fuck to choose!!" screamed Draco and ran from the hospital wing.

"Draco come back!" screamed Harry tears streaming down his face upset that his boyfriend was furious with him and mad because Draco had called him Potter. "Draco..." Harry sank to the floor and cried.

"Its alright , just let him cool off then try to talk to him" comforted Madame Pomfrey putting her arms around him like a mother. Harry cried into Madame Pomfrey till he fell asleep in her arms; Madame Pomfrey lifted him surprised he was s light and placed him in a bed.

"My dear boy that child will be a huge change for the better in your life of so much disappointment." whispered Madame Pomfrey and walked to her office and closed the door.

A/N: Alright i have finally updated but i need reviews no reviews means i dont have the will to write so REVIEW!!


End file.
